paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
4x22 Sky's First Day
Steve: Hi, come on in. We’re having Show and Tell today. It’s gonna be great. Ooh, I don’t have anything to show. Will you help me figure out something to show? Great. Let’s see. I could show Horace the anteater. Or um, (leaves and comes back with his guitar) how about my guitar? (Steve strums his guitar then the telephone rings) Steve: Is my guitar making that ringing sound? Kid: No. Steve: No? Well, what’s making that ringing sound? Kid: The phone. Steve: Oh. It’s the phone. (Steve picks up the phone) Steve: Hello. Blue barks: Hello. Steve: Oh, hi. It’s my cousin Sky. Blue Sky's on the phone. Blue barks: Hello Sky. Steve: Hi Sky. You’re coming over? Today? My cousin Sky is coming over today! Sky this is perfect we’re having show and tell today! Yeah it’s your favorite I know! Uh hang on Blue wants to talk to you. (then Steve gives the phone to Blue and starts talking to Sky) Steve: My cousin Sky is coming over and you get to meet her. Bye Sky! (Blue hangs up the phone) Steve: Wow. What do you think Joe’s gonna show at Show and Tell ? Blue barks: I know. Steve: Blue do you know? Did Sky tell you? Well, what’s Sky gonna show at Show and Tell? (Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Steve: Oh. We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure out: What Sky’s gonna show at Show and Tell. I love Blue’s Clue’s. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clue’s '''Cause it’s a really great game. Steve: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues Blue’s Clues. (pawprint gets a basketball and bounces it) Steve: Hey Pawprint, did you just learn how to bounce a ball? That’s a great show and tell. (then the pawprint leaves) Steve: Bye Pawprint. Wow, I can’t wait to figure out what Sky’s gonna show at Show and Tell. '''What’s Sky gonna show? '''What’s Sky gonna show? Steve: You know what we need to play Blue’s Clues our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Steve: Notebook right come on. (then he goes to Side Table Drawer) Steve: Hey Side Table guess what? My cousin Sky is coming over. Side Table: Wow! Do you think she’ll wanna see my show and tell? Steve: Of course. What’s your show and tell? Side Table: It’s this feather. It’s really soft and I keep it in my drawer. Steve: Wow, that’s a great show and tell. Side Table: Thanks. Here’s your notebook. Steve: Thanks. (music starts) Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Steve: Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Steve: A clue? Kids: A Clue! Steve: Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Steve: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's our second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''Take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Steve ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Steve gets back up) Steve: That We Wanna Do! You know I can tell I’m really gonna need your help today trying to figure out: what Sky’s gonna show at Show and Tell. You will help right? Great! Let’s go see if Sky's here. (Steve goes to the window) Steve: Do you see Sky yet? Nope, me neither. Hey, do you know, what Sky looks like? Well, come on I’ll show you a picture. (then Steve goes to the bedroom) Steve: She's really a pup who can stand. You know, on two feet cause she wears shoes. Oh, and we both love green and shapes too. (Steve shows the viewers a drawing of Sky) Steve: See? This is Sky. She’s wearing her favorite pink squared flying vest. I started this picture one day after we we’re at the park. Hey would you help me finish it? Yeah, that will be great! This can be our show and tell and it can be a welcome present for Sky. Come on. (then he goes to the bedroom desk) Steve: Ok. Let’s put some trees in the park. With some grass, and uhhh. That’s me looking at a bug. Something’s missing. Oh, Sky’s barefoot. Well, it’s a good thing I have some shoe stickers. So, which of these shoes would best for playing outside in the park? Kid: The sneakers. Steve: The sneakers. Thanks. Alright here we go. There you are Sky one more, there you go. Wow, Sky is gonna love getting this at Show and Tell. Which reminds me. We better find some clues. '''What’s Sky gonna show? (sticker pages flip over revealing a clue on a page of webbed feet) Kid: A clue! Steve: Kazoo? How’d you know Sky loves the kazoo? Kid: No it’s a clue. Steve: Oh. There’s a clue on these feet.You know what we need our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Steve: Notebook, right. Ok so feet. Steve drawing: Let’s draw a curving shape like this for the foot. Three short lines. Then another curvy shape and three lines. And we have these feet. Steve: So our first clue is these feet.What could Sky show at Show and Tell with these feet? Maybe. But I think we should find two more clues just to be sure. Sounds like Blue. Wonder what she’s doing for Show and Tell. Come on. Hey Blue. Blue barks: Hi Steve. Steve: Looks like Blue is making a book for Show and Tell. So what do you think Blue’s book is about? Kid: Her turtle Turquoise. Steve: Oh yeah. Her pet turtle Turquoise. Thanks. Blue sneezes Steve: Bless you. Blue barks: Thank you. Uh oh. Steve: Uh oh. Blue’s book fell apart. Yeah, Blue you don’t know where that page goes huh? I wonder where this page goes in Blue’s book. Does it go in the beginning, the middle or the end? Kid: The middle. Steve: In the middle. So the beginning is Blue putting the food in the bowl, the middle is Turquoise eating, and the end is Turquoise finished eating her food. Thanks for all your help. Slippery: Whoa! Steve: Sounds like Slippery. Come on. (Steve goes to the bathroom to see Slippery) Steve: I wonder what he’s gonna show. Hey Slippery. My cousin Sky is coming over for Show and Tell. Slippery: That’s great! I can’t wait to show her my show and tell. Steve: What do think Slippery’s show and tell is about? Kid: Brushing his teeth. Steve: Brushing his teeth. Slippery: I made pictures that remind me what to do. (Slippery gets his pictures but one falls out) Slippery: Oh no! Where does this picture go? Steve: Well let’s see. So, where do you think this picture goes in Slippery’s story, in the beginning, the middle, or the end? Kid: The beginning. Steve: In the beginning. Yeah the beginning is Slippery putting toothpaste on his toothbrush, the middle is Slippery brushing his teeth, and the end is rincing. Slippery: Thanks for your help. Hey, when’s Sky coming? Steve: Uhh I don’t know. Maybe she’s here now. Let’s go check. (Steve goes back to the window) Steve: Do you see her yet? No me neither. But I bet she’ll be here soon. We better find some more clues. Come on. '''What’s Sky gonna show? '''What’s Sky gonna show? Kid: A clue. A clue. Steve: Oh yeah. Side Table likes to sing too. (Side Table giggles and opens her drawer to show the clue) Kid: No a clue. Look in Side Table. Steve: Oh. Hey Side Table, there’s a clue on your feather. (Side Table laughs) Steve: You know what we need our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Steve: Notebook, right. So a feather. Steve drawing: Let’s start with a slightly bent line add some short curving lines on one side then the other and we have a feather. Steve: What was our first clue? Kid: Feet. Steve: Right, these feet. And now our second clue is a feather. Well what’s Sky gonna show with these feet and a feather? Maybe, but I think we should find our last clue just to be sure. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Steve: The mail’s here! Come on. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: I got something to show you today too. Steve: Really? What Mailbox? Mailbox: Your letter. Steve: Ah., thanks. We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter, '''we just got a letter, '''we just got a letter, '''wonder who it’s from. Steve: Look it’s a letter from our friends. Everyone: Hi Steve. Girl 1: We’re having Show and Tell. Boy 1: I bring my baseball trophy that comes with my glove. Um my coach gave me this for an awesome short stop. Boy 2: My mommy gave me this necklace. It has a J only for “Jordon” Girl 1: This my hermit crab. He will crawl on the floor. Boy 3: Well I brought a fishing pole. I like my fishing pole because well got to fish with it. Everyone: Bye Steve! Steve: Bye. Hey, we better finish our show and tell. Come on. (Steve goes back to the bedroom desk) Steve: Ok. So what else should we add to our picture for Sky? Ooh. Which of these things belongs in a park? Kid: The slide. Steve: The slide, yeah! That’s perfect. Because Sky loves to slide down a slide and she goes “woohoo”. (then a quacking sound appears) Kid: A clue, a clue. Steve: Yeah, what’s that sound? Kid: Steve it’s a clue! Steve: Oh. Is it the phone again? Kid: No it’s a clue. Steve: Oh. Theres a clue on that sound. You know what we need our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Steve: Notebook, right. ok. Steve drawing: Let’s draw some curved lines like this to help us remember the sound. Steve: There our third clue to what Sky is gonna show at Show and Tell. We have all three clues. You know what that means. We’re ready to sit in our. Kid: Thinking Chair. Steve: Thinking Chair. Let’s go. (Steve goes to the Thinking chair and sits down) Steve: Ok. Now that we’re in our thinking chair let’s think. You will help right? Great. So we’re trying to figure out: what Sky is gonna show at Show and Tell. And our clues are: these feet, a feather, and this sound. So, what do think Sky’s gonna show at Show and Tell with these feet, a feather, and this sound? Well, birds have feathers, yeah. So, maybe it’s a bird. Yeah maybe it’s a bird that has feet that are webbed like these. And maybe it could make this sound. But what kind of bird has webbed feet and makes this sound? Kid: A duck. Steve: A duck.Yeah, because a duck is a bird that has feathers and webbed feet and quacks like this sound. Is that it Blue? Blue barks yes Steve: We just figured out Blue’s Clues! '''We just figured out Blue’s Clues, '''we just figured out Blue’s Clues, '''we just figured out Blue’s Clues '''Cause we’re really smart. Steve: Come on. Let’s go look out the window for Sky. (Steve goes back to the window) Steve: Yell “Sky” if you see her. (He looks out the window but still doesn’t her) Steve: She’s not here yet I guess. Oh well. (Steve leaves but just then Sky finally arrived) Kid: It’s Sky. (Sky leaves just before Steve came back) Steve: A fly? Really? Hm. Must of flown away. (Sky comes closer to the window and spots Steve) Kid: Steve it’s Sky. Steve: You see Sky? Where? Kid: There look out the window. (then he looks out the window and he sees her) Steve: Oh! Hey, we’ll be right there. It’s Sky! She’s really here. (Opens the door) Sky: Steve! Steve: Sky! (she comes in and they hug each other) Sky: Blue! Steve: It’s so good to see you. Sky: Yeah. Steve: You grew. Sky: Maybe, maybe a little. Steve: You gotta meet my friend. (Steve brings Sky up to the viewers) Steve: This is my friend. Sky: Hi. Steve: This is my cousin. Go ahead say “hi”. Kid: Hi Sky. Sky: You know my name already? Wow! Hey, hey what’s your name? Really? I love that name. Steve: You ready for Show and Tell? Sky: Oh yeah. (Sky goes outside to to get her backpack then the door shuts) Steve: Wow. What’s in the bag Sky? Sky: Oh, my show and tell. (Steve and Sky head to the living room and Steve calls to everyone) Steve: Hey everyone. Hey, everyone. Look who’s here. (Steve shows Sky to everyone) Pail: It’s Sky! Shovel: Hey Sky. Side Table: Hi. Tickety: Hi Sky. Sky: Hi everyone. Tickety: It’s time for Show and Tell. (then Steve and Sky sit down) Pail: Hey, Sky. Why don't you figure out what we're gonna show? Sky: Great ok. Will you help? Great. Thanks. Shovel: Our show and tell is something we take outside on windy days,it’s shaped like a diamond,and it’s attached to a long string. Sky: What do you think that could be? Kid: A kite. Sky: A kite. You figure it out! Steve: Nice work. Shovel: Sky, do you wanna fly kites with us later? Sky: I would love to, yeah. Shovel: Yay! Pail: Alright! Tickety: My turn. I’m showing something I look at before I go to bed, it has a little girl and three beds and three bowls of porridge in it. Steve: What do you think that could be? Kid: A book “Goldilocks and the Three Bears” Sky: Look at that. Tickety is showing a book. “Goldilocks and the Three Bears”. Wow. Tickety: I love this book because I love bears and I like the number 3. See how there are 3 bears in it? 1, 2, 3. Sky: Yeah cool. Great book Tickety. Steve: Ooh. Let’s give Sky our show and tell. (Blue gets the picture Steve and the viewers made for Sky and gives it her) Steve: See? It’s a picture. We made it for you. Sky: It’s a picture of us at the park. Theres me with sneakers. Steve: And a slide. Sky: Woohoo! Steve: Guess who chose those things. Sky: Was that you? The sneakers and the slide, they’re my favorite. Thank. Blue barks: '''What’s Sky gonna show? Sky: Blue, do you wanna see my show and tell? Steve: Yeah. Sky: Okay. (Sky gets her backpack and everybody gathers around) Everyone but Sky: '''What’s Sky gonna show? Sky: It’s in here somewhere. (Sky goes through her backpack and gets out a her cap, then a pillow with a turtle, then her toothbrush and, Kazoo?) Sky: How’d that get in there? (Sky plays kazoo and makes everyone laugh) Sky: Here it is. Ready? (then Sky pulls out her stuffed duck) Slippery: Whoa! Steve: It’s Sky's duck. Shovel: Cool! Pail: Wow! Side Table: Nice duck. Sky: Meet my duck Boris. Steve: Uh, hello Boris. (Boris quacks hello to Steve) Sky: I made her myself. Steve: Wow. Boris is enormous. Sky: Yep. She’s pretty big. Check this out. Boris sings: '''Me me me me me. Sky: Boris sings in a chorus. (Steve grabs Horace) Steve: As does Horace. (Horace and Boris sing "Toreador's Song" from Bizet's Carmen together) Sky: Nice singing Horace. Horace: Thank you very much. Steve: Oh, here you go. (Steve helps Sky put her stuff back in her backpack) Slippery: Sky look, I have a toothbrush too. Sky: Now we can brush our teeth together. Wow. (then Blue gets her book about Turquoise) Sky: Look at that Blue, we both like turtles. Steve: I’m so glad that you got to meet my cousin Sky and have Show and Tell with us. Thanks so much for helping. Sky: And me thanks for helping me too. Steve: '''Now it’s time for So Long. Sky: '''But we’ll sing just one more song. Steve: '''Thanks for doing your part. Sky: '''You sure are smart. Steve: '''You know with me and you and our friend Blue, '''we can do anything. That we wanna do. Steve: Bye bye, see you later. Sky: Bye bye. THE END Category:Skye's Blue's Clues adventures